


Double Dates

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (the last one got away from me), 5+1 Things, Background Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Background Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Background Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Background Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Podfic Welcome, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Queer Character, Queer Het, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Triple Drabble, sitting these two clowns down to talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Five times Adrien and Marinette misunderstood who was supposed to be dating whom and wingmanning whom else, and one time Luka and Kagami gave up and hit them over the head with it.





	Double Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalahadWilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/gifts).

Adrien flatly nixed all the action films at the local cinema, Kagami stated a preference for 'anything but fantasy', and Marinette didn't need to say anything about horror because her flinch at the sight of a particular movie poster said everything. So when Luka will tell Juleka later he doesn't know how this happened, she may think he means how they ended up watching a rom-com. He won't; they could have gone for a drama, or a comedy without romantic focus. That's sort of the point.

No: the question is, how are Luka and Kagami sitting _between_ Adrien and Marinette?

* * *

Marinette stares at the 7 and 10 pins. "Craaap."

"That's eight," Luka observes. "More than me, with fewer balls."

"No comment," says Adrien. Kagami (who got a spare) smacks Adrien; he snickers harder.

Marinette rolls her eyes, collects her ball, and hits the 7 pin.

"Hey, Kagami," Adrien says thoughtfully as the lane resets, "mind winning by less?"

"I'm suspicious." Kagami already _was_: she's paired with _Adrien_.

Adrien bowls over the middle eight pins, then the 7, and grins at them.

"Did you just _copy_—" Marinette squawks.

Kagami glances at Luka (who shrugs, readying his ball) and says "Carry on."

* * *

Kagami is trying to explain some of an ongoing fencing competition soap opera to Marinette while they walk through these gardens, Adrien a few paces ahead arguing music theory with Luka, when a scream catches all their attention. Marinette babbles something about an oven left on and bolts, Adrien a transparent heartbeat behind her. Moments later, the akuma comes into view.

This running scared from akumas thing they both have going really has to stop.

"I almost prefer the awkward silences," Luka says.

Kagami agrees aloud, but her attention's on Ladybug and Chat Noir. After all, they might need Ryūko.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette arrive at the restaurant together, laughing breathlessly, and Luka almost dares hope they've figured themselves out. But Adrien says "—tomatoes, like, honest to little gods _thrown tomatoes_, I don't believe this," and Marinette answers "do you think someone should introduce Hawkmoth to Julia Cameron's _Artist's Way_?" and then spots Luka and darts over, bouncing flushed into his arms. Then Kagami arrives, and Adrien swings her into a hug and starts telling them about Salsa Bard.

Right. They were hiding from an akuma again. Not even hiding and kissing; _hiding_. Luka loves everyone at this table, but _really_?

* * *

Adrien moves to kiss Luka, who moves away. "I know I'm not who you want," Luka tells him. "She's above decks."

"Who, Kagami?" Adrien shrugs, contemplating Luka's guitar pick collection. "I wouldn't mind, but Marinette wants her more."

Queue to strangle Luka starts here: "I meant Marinette."

Adrien glances over. "All these double dates we couldn't figure out who you and Kagami were trying to set up with whom," he says, quiet. "It was me and Marinette."

Luka nods.

"Please stop," says Adrien. "It's cruel."

"—Isn't Marinette who you want?"

Adrien sounds painfully sad. "I want someone who wants _me_."

* * *

Marinette drops onto Kagami's lap, smiling, and Kagami would like this if Marinette weren't so intent on Kagami's lips. "You know your perfect harmony's downstairs," Kagami says.

"—You sound like Luka."

"I'm quoting." Kagami eyes her. "Do you want me more than you want Adrien, or do you only want us to believe that?"

Marinette sits on the bare deck, curled in on herself. "I don't want Adrien thinking I want him at all. He'll make himself miserable trying to make me happy and I _won't_—"

Kagami snorts and calls down to Luka, "Did you know Marinette thinks Adrien doesn't want her?"

"Did you know Adrien thinks Marinette doesn't want him?" Luka answers.

Marinette's head snaps up. Adrien rushes into the open and halts, two paces from her. Marinette tries twice to speak, staring up at his anguished face.

"Somebody say something," Luka says, coming to stand by Kagami.

Marinette sighs. "Adrien—"

"Is she lying?" Adrien bursts out. "Or just wrong?"

"—What?" Marinette glances at Kagami. "Why would she—Adrien, you never noticed me until—"

Adrien thumps down. "I never _what_? My lady—"

"Not my fault you had spots in your eyes—"

"Do you want to kiss me or not?"

Marinette seizes Adrien's shoulder and drags him into a kiss.

Kagami smirks at Luka. "Coffee?"

"I'm going to skin all of you," Marinette announces, pink-faced; Luka's hand leaps to his left wrist, instinctive. "I hear dragonhide makes great armor." Kagami didn't know Marinette _knew_ that, but there's no dagger behind her smile, and Adrien is cracking up laughing, and Luka relaxes (and it's not like it's more dangerous that Marinette knows than, for instance, Tsurugi Tomoe or _Hawkmoth_), so Kagami decides not to mind.

"Coffee," Luka agrees, smiling. Adrien and Marinette flip them off in unison and start kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
